The Skidbladnir
Rider(s): Aelita (Pilot), Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, William *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Flies *'Life Points:' 1,000 Life Points *'Status:' Fully Operational (Reprogrammed by Jeremie in Code Lyoko: Evolution) The Virtual Ship '(commonly known as the Skidbladnir or Skid) is a special vehicle that Jeremie and Aelita have created. It is supposed to be used when our group of heroes travel through the Internet. In the episode ''Opening Act we see Jeremie programming the Virtual Ship on his computer in his room. In the beginning of "Skidbladnir," Odd suggested that the ship should be christened Melanie (his ex girlfriend) however this was changed to Skidbladnir at the end of the episode. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, during a cutscene, Odd instead suggests naming it the USS Meatball (an incorrect statement since the show is set in France). During the construction period, in the episode "Skidbladnir", X.A.N.A. attacked the Skidbladnir, to prevent the group from completing the ship and from getting into the Internet. After the battle with William in the hanger bay, Jeremie managed to complete the core programs of the Skidbladnir, which completed the ships construction and made it functional. Aelita retrieved the name Skidbladnir from a book about Viking Gods and Myths that was found in the Hermitage, where it was said to be a boat that could sail on land and always reached its destination no matter what. To make things easier, the Skidbladnir is often called "Skid" for short. To access the Skid, the Lyoko Warriors all stand on their respective positions on a docking platform before they are teleported into the Skid through Energising, a teleportation process which transports the Lyoko Warriors into their respective Nav Skids and in the case of Aelita, the Skidbladnir cockpit. Every time in season four, when the docking pods were seen, there was always one left vacant. This pod may have been created for William by Jeremie and Aelita to enable him to gain access to the Skid after they freed him from X.A.N.A. He finally used it in Evolution. The Skidbladnir is docked in a hold (which was created by Aelita) within the Core Zone of Carthage. It is accessed by the same elevator that carries its riders from the Core Zone to the Celestrial Dome. Whenever the Skidbladnir leaves the dock, it rises through a hole, probably located on the north pole of Carthage. These pods attach to the main body by braces, and each is equipped with torpedo cannons. Jeremie said that if the pods were hit while they were detached from the main ship, the pod could be "lost at sea" along with its occupant. In the Episode Down to Earth, the Skid was destroyed by the Kolossus. The Skid is reprogrammed and put back into operation by Jeremie in the second episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, Cortex. ''From that point, Team Lyoko uses Skid to travel between Lyoko and Cortex''. In Friday the 13th X.A.N.A infected Skid with an virus that couldnt be stopped by deactivating the tower. Since everyone else got rematerialized by Jeremy, Odd was only one who had to pilot the Skid. He didnt realise the controls immediatly so he accidently pumbed Skid against its supports. He flied Skid away from the Sector 5 towards the Digital Sea. Since Odd didnt know what to do, Jeremy was about to send Laura to Lyoko in order to help. Jeremy told Odd to release the Nav-Skids into Digital Sea, which prevented Skid from falling down. Virus was stopped and Skid was allright despite loosing the Nav-Skids that Jeremy reprogrammed. Functions of the Skidbladnir * Energize - A process that allows Team Lyoko to access and leave the Skidbladnir by teleportation. (similar and possibly based on Star Trek) * Rotation - Allows the main body of the Skidbladnir to change position from vertical to horizontal for quicker transport or for accessing a Replika. * Retro Brakes - Causes the Skidbladnir to come to an instant stop. * Turbo Jets - Give the Skidbladnir a boost of speed to escape monsters or to break free of the gravitational pull of Replika's or Lyoko. * The Key - A function used by Aelita to access the locking system on a Replika's network gate, this program is accessed through a hand scanner in the cockpit. * Nav Skid release - Releases the Nav Skids (pods which Odd, Ulrich and Yumi occupy), allowing them to attack monsters while the Skidbladnir move away. * Lights - Turns on lights that are positioned on the wings and above the cockpit windscreen. * Energy Shields - Barriers that protect the Skidbladnir from harm, have limited supply of power but can be supported by transferring large amounts of energy from the supercomputer across the network. *Bio-scan - A special scanner which can track down a person's DNA on the Network within the rest of the data in the Digital Sea. This program was created and tested in the episode Hot Shower, and it actually found traces of DNA somewhere on the Network. It has the appearance of a mini Holomap in the Cockpit. *Teleportation: When Team Lyoko discovered a Replika, Jeremy came up with a Teleportation program to send Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and possibly William to the location of the Replika's supercomputer as polymorphic specters, giving them more power. In order to use the program, Jeremy activates a tower via Skid and teleports any Lyoko warrior. He usually leaves 2 warriors behind in case William or other mosters attack the Skid. If a Lyoko warrior had a bug, like in Hard Luck, he or she can't be Teleported. If a Lyoko Warrior is devirtualised during Teleportation, he is sent back into the Skid, unconscious. The program is said to not last long, possibly since it drains energy. X.A.N.A may have also stolen or developed the same program since he teleported William in Cold Sweat. The program has a timer, as seen in Bragging Rights. Functions of the Nav Skids * Jet Boost - Gives the Nav Skids a burst of speed. * Torpedo Launch - Fires torpedo cannons at the base of the Nav Skids. * Torpedo Lock - An aiming screen for locking on to enemy targets. * Reattachment - Reconnects the Nav Skids to the main body of the Skidbladnir. Trivia *Ironically, the feature of the skid to find William and Franz Hopper, The Bio-Scan, was never used successfully. Franz was lured out by XANA and The XANA destruction programs completion, then terminated. William was brought in by XANA and eventually brought back during the skids destruction. *The tower latching program of the skid, and the animation of Sparks traveling around the skid and tower, is somewhat similar to the animation of an Activated tower of XANADU in Garage Kids. Gallery Ready for takeoff.jpg The Skid.jpg Lyoko_770.jpg Lyoko_893.jpg Lyoko_731.jpg Code-Lyoko-15_image_player_432_324.jpg Oeil_pour_oeil_120.jpg Skid docking.jpg Cockpit skid.jpg Skid hangar.jpg Trailer34.png File:22223456.jpg 54..png|season 5 53.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-23h54m46s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-23h24m19s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-23h13m28s79.png Le lac 149.jpg|The Scyphozoa draining power from the Skidbladnir Warrior Awakens 23.jpg|William in the Skidbladnir for the first time Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-29-20h27m48s29.png Tumblr lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1 500.png 640px-Network Access Point-1-.jpg Kalmar Clamps Onto the Skid.jpg Capture 37 (24).PNG Aelita 1196.jpg Warriorawakens56 Warriorawakens53 Warriorawakens51 Friday 18.jpg Friday 15.jpg Friday 12.jpg Friday 11.jpg es:Skidbladnir fr:Skidbladnir Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Aelita